Me and Giygas-Tan
Oh how blissful she was. She was so beautiful and very beastly. She is the goddess of my fantasies, my dreams, and my nightmares. Her name was Giygas-Tan, the female entity of pain and horror. Oh how I love her so much, many humans would consider me a psychopath. She is my desire, my darkest lust. She caught me in her grasp, oh bliss it was. I would do anything for her, even if it means murder. If she wants me to be suicidal, I will do it! To be homicidal, I will do it! To be genocidal, I shall do it to the end! Everyone believes that I was mad, insane, crazy, and sadist. Why do you wish to separate us? We were meant to be together forever! I might be psychologically damaged but I will defend her as I slice your throat, slowly but surely. When I kiss her, it is the blissful hell of seduction that creates the psychological destruction of my innocence. I scream not out of pain, but of romance and tension. But I ask, why do you portray Giygas-Tan as a monster, an unholy abomination? She is no unborn fetus, nor a demonic monster. She is my goddess and if anyone wants to say different, I will kill you in a real painful tempo. I have cried when everyone tried to place reality to my mentality, I always want to give you to the demon Lucifer. They say she was made from blood, I will not let that get in my way! “It hurts,” she says. “Go....Back,” she says. “I am sad,” she says. Giygas-Tan, Oh Giygas-Tan, my love will never die and you will never be taken away from me! Her figure, Oh her figure, shape of a perfect goddess in all the right curves and angles! Her deep, black eyes are as majestic as the midnight bloom. From her bust to her hips, perfection like the legs and face. Such majesty, such grace, it will not be taken from me! You fools, how can you separate me from her when I know every pathway that leads me to her. Heartless monsters, why do you want us both to die? When I see her unclothed, oh yes! The paradise has begun, she is a whole other world, my world! She will moan and groan when she is wounded. Who dares to harm my goddess? You pathetic cur, I shall make you, the next victim of eternal damnation! My darkness, my eternal darkness, the abyss has consumed me! She is the abyss of the damned, I shall be consumed forever. Why do you take me away? To the hell of the insane asylum, why me? She is real, very real, you monsters! I will kill you, I will kill you until the end of time. You demons, you dare to separate us? Ha! She will always be with me, always! She is the influence to all of my actions. The murders, the bloodshed, the manslaughter, the massacre, it was all me under her majestic spell. I did it, I actually did it! I wiped 12% of humanity off the face of the earth, but God dares to defy us by resurrecting them. My dreams, my blissful paradise, all ruined and shattered by humanity itself. You damned monsters, how could you do this to me? One day, the raven of judgment will fly above you and shroud your pathetic world in total darkness and calamity. But in the meantime, I will always be with you, Giygas-Tan...